Ceder
by MoiLina
Summary: Dean não fora feito para se ajoelhar perante alguém, muito menos ele. DASTIEL


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Dean não fora feito para se ajoelhar perante alguém, muito menos ele.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha exclusiva culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**CEDER**

Às vezes Castiel se perguntava por que humanos eram como _eram_, dentro da imperfeição que Deus lhes havia atribuído, perdidos entre suas dúvidas e um orgulho quase destrutivo. A hierarquia celestial dividia-se entre a pura adoração e o ódio mais mortal àqueles pequenos _macacos _evoluídos. Por muito tempo ele próprio não via magnitude ou qualquer tipo de grandeza, muito menos divindade entre aqueles _inferiores_. Era o que eram, não é mesmo? Desprovidos de qualquer poder, de qualquer força para proteger seus corpos frágeis, voláteis, passageiros. Presos à carne, vítimas das paixões. Condenados à morte e ao confinamento na irrealidade do paraíso.

Se eram assim, então por que anjos desistiam de sua imortalidade incorpórea para habitar junto daqueles com pele? Por que anjos se rebaixavam à normalidade e previsibilidade da vida humana?

Vida. Anjos não estavam exatamente vivos, estavam? Eles existiam, mas não pereciam, e o que seria a vida sem o perecer? Não tinham cabelos para esbranquiçar com o tempo, ou juntas para doerem. Sua existência terminava da mesma forma que começava: do nada para o nada. Anjos superavam duas coisas então: a morte e a vida. Duas regras nas quais não se encaixavam.

Por muito tempo, ele os desprezou. Desprezava aquilo que não conhecia e não entendia Afinal, anjos nascem como tal, como conhecer algo além de si mesmo? Nascidos na forma mais perfeita, inatingíveis pelo envelhecimento ou pela fraqueza, pura força elétrica e poderosa, capazes de alterar o tempo e o destino.

Pura potência era o que eram. Mas o eram tal quais os humanos.

A diferença – aquela que _doeu _por dentro ao ser achada – era que anjos eram potências atadas, sem vontade, sem pensamento ou quereres. Já os humanos, a potência desgovernada, supostamente limitada pela matéria, mas, muitas vezes, Castiel havia presenciado macacos rompendo os limites do corpo e fazerem das coisas as mais extraordinárias. A mãe que enfrentava a morte por um filho, o homem que cerrava o próprio braço para sobreviver, a força soberba que energizava os músculos no perigo, a fé que superava qualquer obstáculo e que criava monstruosidades. Os homens eram capazes das proezas mais divinas pela vida, e também das maiores crueldades pelo poder cego.

Aquilo era bonito, não? O dinamismo e magnitude? Castiel percebeu que despreza a própria ignorância, a falta da capacidade de entender _o que _era aquela complexidade, aquela variedade de corpos, rostos e personalidades tão _promissórias_.

Anjos eram iguais de aparência. Eram guiados pelas mesmas regras, e obedeciam-nas. Também faziam coisas _desumanas. _Anjos não sabiam sua origem, acreditavam nela, mas não a viam. Não tinham mãe, não cresciam nem evoluíam. Quem dera que aprendessem algo.

Pelo jeito, anjos _invejavam_ os filhos de carne do Senhor. Naquela parte não florida em seus seres, algo doía frente a tanta potência, que os solapava ao nível do insignificante.

Poucos eram aqueles que percebiam essa dor e que se posicionavam por ela. Amor ou ódio ou indiferença. Menos eram aqueles que se rebelava contra a própria existência e a hierarquia divina, e caiam. Talvez cair não fosse uma pena por interferir no equilíbrio angélico, e sim uma escolha.

E daquele dia em diante passou a amá-los, os seres imperfeitos de Deus. Tentou entende-los, passou a estudá-los.

Não sabia, ainda, que seria o designado a adentrar pelas portas do inferno em busca de uma alma humana especial. Claro que o especial ficou a cargo do tempo, quando Castiel conheceu melhor aquela humanidade transbordante que Dean representava, um contato direto com o que aprendera admirar.

Dean era o ser humano mais especial, disso ele tinha certeza.

(...)

Estando vestido em pele humana, Castiel descobriu mistérios que na teoria não tinham significado, pois quando vestia o corpo de Jimmy, sua carne e músculos eram _de fato_ dele também. Encorpado em um humano, Castiel também se via mais próximo da sua própria humanidade. Ficou surpreso com os sentidos, uma vez que não se restringiam à visão e audição, somando cinco! CINCO! Sem contar as diferenças naqueles que já conhecida – porque tudo ficava mais intenso quando se tratava de matéria – e ele aprendeu a gostar de cada um deles.

As coisas mais simples causavam ao anjo uma sensação engraçada quando as tocava com as pontas dos dedos, subindo pelos nervos até a coluna. A maciez do tapete felpudo, o toque delicado e sedoso de uma pétala de flor, o calor do fogo e no seu oposto extremo o frio da água, e ele achou graça quando encontrou as mesmas características ao segurar o antebraço de Dean uma vez. Mácio, sedoso e que esquentou sob o seu toque.

Foi Dean também que o fez comer e beber. Mais beber. E ele logo gostou da ardência que o álcool causava em sua língua e garganta, mas os caçadores não gostaram do fato dele não se embebedar, como alguém normal ficaria, mas isso não o impediu de continuar a experimentar aquele liquido gostoso.

Descobriu que o olfato era bom quando, curioso, sentiu o cheiro do frasco sobre a cabeceira de Dean. Lembrava o cheiro cítrico das frutas e o cheiro terroso das árvores, e no mesmo dia, quando Dean passou perto dele, reconheceu as notas no ar movimentado e, imperceptivelmente, guardou-as no fundo da sua memória, pois dali em diante, ele também passou a encontrar o caçador, literalmente, através do cheiro.

(...)

Castiel não havia ficado muito tempo na presença dos irmãos caçadores se comparados à sua existência, mas o vínculo criado com aqueles dois superavam suas expectativas. Amizade era o nome. O anjo havia se envolvido em laços muito maiores que o dever de protegê-los para mantê-los nos caminhos ditos certos, os caminhos egoísticos dos Céus.

A amizade não é um relacionamento perigoso, ele sabia. Mas diante dela, Castiel viu-se invadido, se não se bastasse a novidade de ter sentidos reais, mas por ideias estrangeiras, vindas de Dean e de Sam, até mesmo Bobby, até que conseguiu encontrar, naquela confusão que o esgotava, discernimento, o balanço interno das coisas que entravam e das quais deveriam significar algo. Assim, o anjo ouviu mais os seus _amigos_ humanos que seus _superiores_ angélicos. Ele não conseguia mais ver razão naquilo que lhe diziam como natural, onde fins justificavam os meios e a _vida _era o menor valor de troca.

Finalmente entendera o que _era_ opinião e ter _liberdade _para conquistá-la, além da dor sentida para conseguir preservá-las.

Ele via Dean, e se inspirava nele. O caçador lutava contra o mundo e não se quebrava sob o julgo alheio, firme como uma grande árvore frondosa que não se dobra com a força do vento, e que cuja imponência desencorajava até ao mais forte a agredir suas bases. Foi com o Winchester mais velho que Castiel aprendeu a ser _teimoso_, e principalmente, a gostar do sabor de ter realmente um mundo todo para encarar e conhecer, sem preconceitos, e de ter suas próprias regras.

Dentro ou fora de Jimmy, as novas impressões e pensamentos permaneciam inalterados, e ele percebeu que _vontade_ não eram exclusividade humana, que ele, anjo, poderia detê-las, mesmo pagando o preço por elas.

E ele pagou, e _como_ pagou. Mais de uma vez. Descobriu a dor física, mais apreensível que a moral, mas muito menos fatal. Rebelou-se contra seus ditos irmãos e contra seu Pai ausente, e acolheu a causa dos irmãos como se fossem suas próprias. Caiu, foi "rebaixado" à condição semi-humana, descobriu a morte, e voltou. Duas vezes, experimentou a morte e retornou dela, sem se esquecer dos _amigos_. Era anjo novamente, e sua essência maculada permaneceu inalterada.

Castiel deixou de ser um anjo do _Senhor_, para ser apenas anjo. Um anjo com amigos humanos mais importantes que seu antigo lar, amigos por quem nutria uma admiração que beirava a loucura.

É. Castiel não poderia mais reconhecer a si mesmo se não fosse pelos olhos dos Winchesters.

Ele não seria quem era na ausência total de Dean, disso não restava dúvida.

(...)

Corromper-se.

De fato, a matéria nos corrompia mais facilmente. Ter desejos e ideias querendo vê-lo dar vozes a si, brigando pelo domínio, permanecendo com a cabeça sobrecarregada de informações o tempo todo, de _sensações, _e sem ter a graça do sono, beirava o insuportável.

Castiel se viu corrompido de todas as formas. Primeiro pelos valores, pelas crenças. Depois, pelos desejos, pela vontade de querer comer e dormir e ficar ali – na terra, para sempre.

O que ele não esperava, mais devia ter pensado melhor, pois se ainda anjo sentia e desejavam e pensava e sofria, a linha divisória entre divindade e humanidade já havia sido superada há tempos, e ele não era mais imune as coisas do mundo, não era _superior_ a nada. Castiel havia deixado de ser mais um anjo cegado, mas nem por isso deixara de ser _apenas mais um entre tantos_, ainda que sua definição tivesse sido borrada e alterada.

Quando matou pela primeira vez sob ordem própria, Castiel pecou terrivelmente. Ou quando manipulou pessoas e situações, ele não foi menos egoísta do que a casta angélica que o perseguia. Quando Castiel se percebeu desejando, com corpo e alma alguém, foi como o homem que descobriu ser. Sua inveja e ciúmes, sua tristeza e raiva, e a necessidade de posse e contato, não eram mais puros ou mais justificados e, sem dúvida, não lhe conferiam o poder de decidir pelo outro.

E Castiel sabia que algumas coisas não eram para ser, simplesmente.

Ele, em toda sua essência angélica, sabia que o mundo material era controlado até certo ponto, pois dali em diante não era o querer a definir aquilo que seria ou não seria. Daquele ponto começava o _inevitavelmente impensável_ com data, hora, sujeito definido e verbo, na forma prevista pela Lei superior, estendível a todos e implacável, que não vinha de Deus ou dos anjos ou dos caídos, mas daquela ordem que o próprio mundo lançava sobre aqueles que viviam em sua crosta. De nada adiantava esconder-se debaixo das cobertas, ou cruzar estados, Ela o alcançaria.

Pessoas eram separadas para sempre, e outras se encontravam embarrando os ombros em um metrô lotado. Sonhos se desfaziam em poeira e fuligem, e novas perspectivas surgiam da simplicidade. A dor lambia a felicidade com sua língua quente, e o bem sobrepujava o mal ao final, custando o preço necessário, quantas vidas bastassem.

Era reservado ao incompreensível decidir quando e onde, se sim ou se não. Aos homens e também aos anjos sabidamente a eles igualados, bastava percebê-la. Seguir não era uma opção e sim coerção, quando o esforço não levaria a nada se não mais dor, quando o sonho não era para ser.

Caçá-las e forçá-las era tão inútil, mesmo que o coração chorasse por aquilo.

Mas agora o anjo havia se corrompido, sido corrompido, e agora corrompia. Queria o mundo virado ao avesso, e queria o impossível, na velocidade de um estralar de dedos.

Algumas coisas não eram para ser, pensava.

_E ninguém deveria ficar de joelhos perante ele._

(...)

Dean era abençoado, mesmo que não acreditasse nesse fato. Era _especial_. Quantos podiam comemorar ter a presença de um irmão em suas vidas, com quem compartilhar um laço mais forte do que o próprio destino ou vida?

Quantos teriam força para enfrentar a morte tantas vezes e voltar sem estar completamente quebrado? Ver um a um dos seus mais preciosos caírem, e não sucumbir; continuar sendo ingênuo depois de ver tanta morte e dor, e conhecer tão profundamente a realidade por detrás das paredes da ignorância, Castiel conhecia apenas Dean.

O caçador já havia sido pisado e machucado de todas as formas imagináveis e aquelas que não queremos imaginar, por humanos, criaturas, amigos e parentes, quase paralisado de tanta dor e medo, mas ainda assim havia se reerguido, todas às vezes, sempre mais forte.

Dean não era perfeito. Era egoísta, possuidor de uma teimosia burra atroz, excessivamente irritável, medroso, volúvel e as vezes precisava de um chacoalhão. Mas tinha mais honra do que poderia ser esperado, queria dignidade, buscava a felicidade que o destino se recusava a dá-lo. E, principalmente, o caçador não desistia.

Por mais escuro que fosse o destino, Dean conseguia sorrir e pensar na saída mais humana possível, sem se desesperar, sem desistir e dizer que aquilo, aquela série de problemas e lutas sobrenaturais, não lhe cabiam mais a partir de agora. Ele não esqueceria as vidas que haviam sido perdidas naquela injustiça que chamava de lar, e lutaria para honrá-las até o final.

Dean não cedia, e Castiel esperava que não cedesse nunca, e ele o ajudaria nisso. O anjo garantiria que Sam estivesse com o irmão para sempre, apenas para ver aquele brilho que o mais novo conseguia conferir a expressão do mais velho.

Castiel não queria ver rugas e sangue naquele rosto claro, terra embaixo das suas unhas ou pólvora salpicada nas suas vestes. Não queria ver dor por detrás das íris verdes, conforme o corpo cambaleava até algum lugar onde pudesse se deixar. Se manter Dean em uma redoma não fosse matá-lo aos poucos, o anjo já o teria feito refém.

O anjo havia se incumbido de manter Dean por inteiro. Fazia parte dos seus almejos, mas não da parte heroica deles. Castiel havia aprendido a admirar Dean Winchester, a amá-lo como amigo, e a reconhecê-lo como a metade de si próprio. Nunca havia dito em voz alta, mas amava o caçador com todas as suas células, um quere proibido tão obsceno quanto o desejo de ser humano.

E na gana de protegê-lo, no desespero de tê-lo, Castiel errou e se envergonhou, e magoou o rapaz loiro de sardas, e tanto fez até tê-lo caído junto a si, no mesmo abismo.

Dean transpirava força. Aquele tipo que se sente pelo ar.

_E o caçador não deveria se ajoelhar perante ninguém._

(...)

Castiel nunca deveria ter permitido que Dean se ajoelhasse por alguém. Muito menos alguém como _ele_. O homem a sua frente não nascera para se curvar.

Dean não podia estar ajoelhado como agora estava, entre seus joelhos, quase como uma reverência, enquanto ele pendia sobre seus próprios cotovelos.

O anjo deveria ter negado. _Se_ negado àquilo. À visão da face serena do caçador beijando, suavemente, a parte interna das suas coxas, enquanto ajoelhado sobre o assoalho de madeira gasto e sustentando os joelhos de Castiel sobre os ombros.

Oh, não, Castiel deveria tê-lo detido.

Não deveria tê-lo _provocado_, pois quando o beijou instantes mais cedo, capturando seus lábios com os próprios em um contato forçado, sabia que Dean iria corresponder. Sabia que Dean cederia a ele e aquela linha elétrica que os uniam pelo peito sempre que se viam, os atraindo na direção errada. Na direção do irremediável.

Dean não precisava dizer muito para Castiel entender o que se passava em seus pensamentos. E da mesma forma, também sabia que o Winchester não tinha nenhum acesso ao seu interior. Ele aprendera muita coisa, mas não a demonstrar. Por mais inconsequente que houvesse se tornado, Castiel temia fazer algo que pudesse destruí-los por dentro, rompendo aquela magia tão _deles_. Ele queria e sabia que Dean também ao ponto de _precisar_, e que se ele não fizesse algo, não seria o caçador a quebrar aquela barreira que se via intransponível.

Eram medrosos. Eram ambos, duas represas perto da ruína. E Castiel estava tão cansado... De ficar longe, de almejar um tempo que não existia, de sofrer na distância. Ele só queria um beijo.

Não estava _pensando_ bem quando puxou Dean pelo antebraço com força excessiva, fazendo-o voltar-se para si assustado, os corpos se batendo. Não queria _ouvir_ a voz dele quando ameaçou a dizer algo e o anjo aproveitou-se para capturar seus lábios entreabertos, desejando apenas _sentir_ com o corpo a vibração rouca que vinha de sua garganta. Ele beijou e lambiscou os lábios macios e frios (porque ele acabavam de chegar ao quarto), esquentando-os com os próprios, até conseguir que Dean o abraçasse e o apertasse junto a si como se a proximidade deles fossem salvá-los do inimaginável, ou pudessem se fundir e ficar juntos daquele jeito para sempre.

Seu nome dito pela voz de Dean fazia seu corpo reverberar junto com o timbre. Só o toque da palma dele contra sua pela exposta o esquentava como se chamas vivessem dentro dele esperando pelo combustível certo. Apenas os beijos do caçador conseguiam fazê-lo flutuar entre o real e a ilusão. Dean arrepiava a sua pele sensível com palavras. Castiel ficaria nu e enroscaria suas pernas apenas na cintura dele, apenas gemeria o nome dele, só chamaria por ele para deitar-se sobre o seu corpo, isso era uma promessa, e ele não ousaria gemer pelo nome de outro.

E, da mesma forma, apenas Castiel veria o caçador ceder e se despir ansiosamente da camiseta e das calças e sapatos na sua frente, sem puderes ou medo, e se ajoelhar a sua frente fazendo-o descobrir que o paraíso estava por detrás das pálpebras e por dentro do corpo.

Castiel o olhava embebecido, sem coragem de fechar os olhos por mais de um segundo, incapaz de perder qualquer segundo daqueles movimentos. Dean roçava o rosto contra seu sexo, beijando-o e suspirando, e murmurando coisas sacanas, até engoli-lo por inteiro, e Castiel se contorceu sob aquele toque úmido e muito quente ao seu redor. Acariciou os cabelos loiros com carinho, e brincou com suas orelhas, aumentando a intensidade conforme a sanidade parecia evaporar pelos poros. Ele se contraia, convulsionava, estremecia e queria que Dean o absorvesse por completo, mais rápido e mais fundo, e que tomasse sua alma através dos lábios.

"Oh, Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean!" Gritou jogando a cabeça para trás quando estrelas piscaram sob sua vista e seu corpo esquentou-se avassaladoramente, o prazer fazendo seus músculos formigarem e amolecerem. "Ooh, Dean...".

E novamente havia os lábios do caçador sobre os seus, doces, o incentivando a ir mais para trás na cama, até estar deitado sobre almofadas e edredons. Dean se separou apenas para encará-lo nos olhos longamente, os corpos ainda sobrepostos, acariciando os fios negros úmidos e a face bonita, aguardando longamente, às vezes intercalando beijos pelos lábios e olhos.

"Como está se sentindo, Cass?" falou baixinho, deslizando os dedos pelo queixo do anjo.

"Maravilhoso." Confessou, sem temer o peso daquelas íris sobre si. Castiel sentia o corpo de Dean sobre o seu fazendo pressão e o excitando. O pênis rijo do caçador estava prensado contra sua coxa ainda, e ele quis saber o sabor. "Posso te beijar?" Perguntou débil, e gentilmente colocou a os dedos sobre os lábios de Dean quando este se aproximou, e com mais firmeza, deslizou a mão pelo corpo do caçador até o início dos seus pelos pubianos, como se pedisse licença, e achou graça no olhar espantado do mais caçador mais velho ao ter a resposta a sua pergunta muda. "Aqui." Disse simplesmente. "Eu quero senti-lo na minha boca, Dean, quero saber o seu gosto."

E Castiel amou a cor vermelho viva que cobriu a face e o pescoço do caçador, mais o fato de ter conseguido surpreendê-lo, pois geralmente era o contrário. Não precisou impor força para fazê-lo deitar e escorregou as mãos pelas suas pernas, abrindo-as em ângulo. Beijou-o no abdômen, primeiro próximo ao estômago, depois umbigo e os ossos da bacia, extasiado em sentir os músculos do Winchester se contraírem sob seus lábios, e as mãos avidas e grossas apertarem seus braços e ombros.

Castiel não conhecia o sexo, se não pelas leituras e histórias de Dean, mas abocanhar o sexo de dele soava o mais certo. Lambê-lo e prová-lo, impondo pressão. Ouvir os gemidos do rapaz loiro aumentando de som e de cadência, sentido a resposta do prazer não só em sua voz, mas em cada célula do seu corpo e nos seus movimentos cada vez mais urgentes e fortes. O anjo não ligou quando o as mãos firmes o empurraram com força e ele mal conseguiu se mover, sentindo a rigidez tocá-lo no fundo do céu da boca. E sem dúvidas amou a sensação do gozo, quando o sentiu escorrer, lambendo a glande até recolher a última gota do licor adocicado.

Com Dean completamente entregue, Castiel aproveitou para continuar a beijá-lo lá, desde a ponta até a base, e também seus testículos e virilhas, acariciando-o com as mãos e língua. Guardaria como uma preciosidade aquele dia, para relembrá-lo todas às vezes.

Apenas se desviou do próprio deleite quando mãos lhe acariciaram os cabelos com carinho, os dedos grossos de homem deslizando pela sua nuca, e Castiel se perdeu sob o olhar de Dean. Intenso, melancólico, apaixonado. Castiel se sentiu a mais importante das criaturas, sentiu na carne e na essência a intensidade e o significado daquele olhar. Completa entrega, e estremeceu.

Dean o chamou com os braços para deitar-se ao seu lado, ambos se encarando longamente. Castiel pensou em como o homem sardento era bonito, mesmo com seus defeitos, especial, mesmo sendo o mais ordinário dentre seus iguais.

"Não preciso dizer, Cass, preciso?"

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente, buscando a mão de Dean e a entrelaçando com a dele. Brincou com o anel do caçador distraído. A magnitude que viviam não precisava de explicações. "Me desculpa, Dean."

O caçador franziu o cenho levemente e o encarou sério. "Pelo que?".

"Aceite-as apenas... são sinceras." E omitiu o fato de ser por ter subjugado uma das forças mais admiráveis que já conhecera, mas não conseguiria fazê-lo entender da forma certa. Que o caçador acreditasse que fosse pelos seus períodos de ausência, e que se lembrasse delas quando fosse injusto no futuro.

Acariciou a face sonolenta com amor, quando Dean assentiu com a cabeça, deslizando o polegar por sobre sua sobrancelha, várias vezes, até adormecer.

"Só me tranquilizo por uma razão, Dean..." murmurou no ouvido do caçador adormecido, e Castiel sabia que ele ouviria com a parte inconsciente de si, aquela acessível pelo torpor do sonho, e continuou "você cede a mim, hoje, mas eu cedi a ti desde que pousei o olhar sob sua face. Sou tão seu, ou mais, do que é meu."

"_Ainda que eu falasse  
>A língua dos homens<br>E falasse a língua dos anjos  
>Sem amor eu nada seria."<em>

"_É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
>É solitário andar por entre a gente;<br>É um não contentar-se de contente;  
>É cuidar que se ganha em se perder."<em>

"_É um estar-se preso por vontade;  
>É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;<br>É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade.  
>Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor."<em>

(Legião Urbana – Monte Castelo)

(fim)

**N/A:** Eeeei, mais uma fic que tinha escondidinha aqui. Na verdade, duas, que juntas deram esse resultado. Espero que tenha ficado bom, sem cara de "Frankstein". As duas partes já escritas e mescladas (uhu) foi de uma época mais poética minha, quando as ideias estavam fluindo como loucas e eu precisava registrá-las com urgência!

Mas como o esperado, se a gente não dá continuidade logo de imediato, acabamos perdendo o fio original e elas saem completamente diferente do esperado.

Além dessas(essa), eu tenho mais um projeto empacado aqui. Vamos ver se consigo voltar ao pique inicial, rs.

E segredo, sabe o que dá pique na gente: REVIEWS! Olha que maravilha? Um remédio caseiro, super simples, baratíssimo, que consome o que... nem 3 min!

Por favor, por favor, por favor, deixe uma msg sincera ao final! Podem ser criticas, falo do coração, elas nos ajudam a crescer.


End file.
